A Whole Other Type of Scatbeast
' ' is the one-hundred and ninety-fourth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. About Quotes Letter Time Q: '''Pat, why are you sick of the 3DS? from Unknown *Pat: I've been sick of it for years at this point. Liam and I hate the screen because it makes us sick. Q: 'Name a real life protagonist that you know other than yourself. ''from Mark'' *Matt: Hugh Jackman and Keanu Reeves. *Pat: Rocky and that old man in British Columbia who killed a bear with a stick because it attacked his dog. *Woolie: Seal Team Six, the dog that fought Goose Howard, Kai the Homeless Guy, and Duterte the Punisher Mayor. Q: Matt, what did you think about the new MST3K?'' 'from Someone'' *Matt: It's good. It's not exactly like the older version, but you'd be dumb if you thought it was going to be. The joke rate is almost too fast, but 80% of the jokes land, so it's fine. Some of the in between bits were meh, but so were the in between bits from earlier seasons. Q: '''If you're in a bad situation, and the bad element gets removed so that you're back to neutral, is that a good thing, or just fair? ''from''' Jason'' *Pat: It's a good thing, because it's an improvement of your prior situation. *Woolie: The current state of affairs is improved, and whatever improved it is a good thing. The new state of affairs is the new neutral, and anything that improves it is good. Q: 'Are there any games that are universally adored by every single person that mentions it to you, but you cannot force yourself to take? 'from Rook'' *Matt: Hate is too strong a word, but I 'hate' sports sims. *Pat: I can't think of many, but I fucking hate FEZ. Super Smash Bros. Melee is the worst game ever made because it created the Melee Player. *Woolie: I could never get into WoW; the drug just wasn't there for me. I didn't understand why people enjoyed pre-MK9 Mortal Kombat games over clearly superior Japanese fighting games. Q: '''What was your favorite time that the player base rose up against the developers? ''from Wesley'' * Matt: Blizzard stopping the Auction House. * Pat: EVE Online, when the players blew up all of the cities because of the leaked news about the cash shop. Second Life, where players make dicks rain. * Woolie: For Honor players getting so mad at Ubisoft that they actually changed the drop rate of in-game currency. The backlash against 'augmenting your pre-order' for Deus Ex. Q: Would you go to a themed bar for the franchise you love? Ex: JoJo from Birdie * Matt: Absolutely. I wouldn't go to a Punisher bar, but I would go to a Godzilla bar, and an Alien vs. Predator bar. * Pat: The H.R. Giger bar looks like a horrific place to drink. * Woolie: Totally. I went to the Kamen Rider bar when I went to Japan. Q: What cliched trope or setting do you unironically love?/What is your guilty pleasure setting or trope?'' from Cornbread'' * Matt: Competent cyberpunk, and a Lovecraftian setting in the 1920's with mist everywhere. I'm getting tired of dystopian futures with destroyed buildings, etc. * Pat: Trapped in an MMO/another world. The first ten seconds of the apocalypse. Everyone having your back in a bad situation and either saving the day or completely and utterly failing in the end. Blades that come out of the character's elbows. I have a friend who was obsessed with Step Up-style movies. * Woolie: I can't think of anything that I completely unironically enjoy. If the setting is mostly completely original and new to me, I love it. I was all about any bright, colorful, hipstery, Juno/Garden State-esque movies for a while until I saw Youth in Revolt, which was bad. Life is Strange kind of hit that mark for me. Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: *Pat: *Woolie: Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Last Snooprise 【Persona 5 x Snoop Dogg】" by Trunogasm. Category:Podcast Episodes